<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hidden Affection by HeroFizzer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778287">Hidden Affection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer'>HeroFizzer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breeding, F/M, Lactation Kink, Pregnant Sex, Public Sex, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:27:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Teammates of RWBY and JNPR often wonder why Jaune continues to ask Weiss out despite her refusing his advances. The truth is, it's all code for the two to meet in private and screw. Thankfully, there's no way anyone is ever going to learn about their relationship... (Commissioned)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was just another day at Beacon Academy. Jaune was enjoying the time between classes, soaking in the warmth of the spring season. It was at that right temperature, where winter had long faded away but they were nowhere near the heatwave that would be expected of the summer sun.</p><p>His thoughts on the green grounds of Beacon were interrupted when he saw Weiss Schnee in the courtyard, speaking to one of her teammates, that being Ruby Rose. It seemed like a typical conversation between the two, which translated to the young team leader babbling about all of the things from their previous practices while the white haired heiress was tapping away at her scroll, ignoring whatever it was that she was talking about.</p><p>“Typical Weiss...” Jaune sighed. He decided to make his way over to the two, as he figured this was as good a time as any to let the white haired crush know about his interests. “Hey, Ruby, hey, Weiss!” he called out.</p><p>“Jaune, hey!” Ruby waved in a chipper manner. “We were just talking about some hunter stuff!”</p><p>“Correction,” Weiss said, “YOU were talking about hunter stuff, I've been here doing anything but while also mocking you with certain friends of mine.”</p><p>“Ha, friends, right...” Jaune said, rubbing the back of his head as he felt awkward in trying to insert himself into the conversation. He cleared his throat, addressing the heiress and saying, “So, Weiss, you got any plans this weekend? I'm free to do some stuff.”</p><p>“Are you?” Weiss asked, not even lifting her head from her scroll. “Well, I suppose you'd have plenty of time to figure out what to do with it, because I can't see myself spending any of it with you.”</p><p>Not wanting anything to do with the two or this conversation, Weiss walked away, still tapping away on her scroll as she did so. Jaune looked dejected, but only for a moment. He kept the expression on his face, long enough that Ruby took note of his disappointment.</p><p>“Aw, Jaune, I'm sorry.” Ruby said, patting his shoulder. “You know how Weiss can get, she's just a little bit on the icy side is all.”</p><p>“Considering her upbringing? Yeah, I could believe it.”</p><p>“Well, maybe we can get lunch together? Something that'll cheer you up!”</p><p>Jaune was about to respond, only for his scroll to vibrate. Upon checking it, he saw the message he was anticipating: “Public boys' restroom, classroom building 2A, second floor. Be there in ten.” The blonde hunter's eyes widened, his lips quivering as he made the attempt to hold back his smile.</p><p>“Jaune? Everything okay there, bud?” Ruby asked. “You've gone kind of quiet, and it's concerning.”</p><p>“Uh...sorry Ruby, looks like I'm gonna have to put a delay on that lunch offer!” Jaune said, nervously putting the phone back in its pocket. “Something else just came up, something a little bit more important than lunch!”</p><p>“What?! How can anything be much more important than LUNCH?!” Ruby asked. “It's like the most important meal of the day!”</p><p>“I'll explain it later, don't worry! BYE!” And with that, Jaune was off, leaving Ruby all on her own.</p><p>“...Okay, well...guess I'm the loner now.” sighed Rose, kicking at the ground before heading off to the cafeteria without a friend.</p><p>##</p><p>Filled with excitement, Jaune ran through the building, finding the mens' room that he had visited several times before. He was glad that the message was received, as he was worried he may not have been subtle enough for what he was asking for.</p><p>Once inside the bathroom, Jaune looked through the stalls, finding that only one of them had a closed door, as he had hoped for. He gave it a light tap three times, with the door opening up for him. The blonde hunter grinned with excitement, seeing Weiss Schnee sitting atop the toilet seat. She smirked at him, spreading her legs apart to reveal that she had nothing on underneath her nice white huntress outfit.</p><p>“What took you so long?” Weiss asked with a teasing moan.</p><p>“Very funny.” Jaune said, stepping inside the stall while he undid his belt buckle and pants. “I wanted to make sure you had enough time to get in so nobody saw us together.”</p><p>“So you're overly excited, right?” Weiss asked just as Jaun dropped his pants to the ground. Upon seeing the erection that the blonde hunter was sporting, licking her lips at the sight. “I suppose that answers my question.”</p><p>The eleven inch rod that the hunter sported was, of course, the only real reason Weiss bothered with him in the first place. Had she never discovered that his pecker was so huge, she was likely never going to meet with him in private. The public insults were, of course, to cover up for these secret sessions with the young man, leading people such as Ruby off the trail to the truth.</p><p>"Honestly," said Weiss as Jayne presented his cock to her, "in front of Ruby of all people. You don't think she would try to make a mountain out of a molehill with how quick you ran off?"</p><p>"Come on, I like Ruby as a friend, but I'm pretty sure she's dense to an actual relationship happening around her." Jaune shivered, his eyes rolling back as Weiss wrapped her fingers around his shaft. "Though, I'm glad you got the hint…"</p><p>"As I would HOPE to." Weiss said, giving his crown a light peck. "It's not as if I wasn't getting a sense of feeling randy, either. A woman has needs just as much as any man would." She then pushed her lips over the tip, sucking the end of the shaft while she placed her tongue around the urethral slit. Humming over the salty taste, the heiress gathered as much of his clear liquid on her tongue as she could, wanting to collect it all and swallow it in a great big gulp.</p><p>Jayne rested his hand against the stall wall, breathing through his nostril while the heiress sucked his cock. It was no different from any other time she played with his rod, teasing him at the start before she slowly worked her way to the base. With Weiss holding onto her seat, she soon began to bob her head back and forth, maintaining perfect posture and an upright position while doing so. She heard her beneficial friend groaning while she did so, likely reacting to her tongue gliding underneath his shaft.</p><p>Humming over the flavor, Weiss brought her ass off the seat briefly, hiking her skirt up just so she could properly play with her pussy. She rubbed her fingers against the folds, giving Jaune a bird's eye view of her masturbatory performance. He grinned at the sight, his cock throbbing as he put his focus on her groin.</p><p>Weiss held herself against Jaune's base briefly, using her tongue to spread out and engulf the rod and its cylindrical shape.  She caused the blonde hunter to moan, his head cocking back as he pushed his hips into her face. He acted purely on instinct, letting his body move in response to how the Schnee darling toyed with his member. She grunted, her voice muffled as he swung forward, with his ball sack slapping against her chin. At first, the heiress found it rather annoying, but after a few juts the rhythm felt relaxing to her, even as it stretched her throat out for the umpteenth time that week.</p><p>After some time spent sucking on the rod, Weiss pulled back until the shaft popped from her lips, panting as her tongue hung out with a short strand of saliva dripping off. She pulled it back, taking a moment to recover while watching Jaune's cock throb from her oral services. She then held her skirt up, resting her knees on the toilet seat as best she could without sliding off of it. "Okay, pick a hole now." Weiss said.</p><p>"Seriously? You're giving ME that sort of choice?" Jaune said, almost awestruck that it was even offered.</p><p>"Don't make me change my mind," Weiss said, smacking her behind, "now choose already!"</p><p>Almost hesitant with his options, Jaune had decided to shove his dick inside her asshole, as he hadn't spent much time with it in days. That knowledge made the blonde hunter smile, as it meant it hadn't been stretched in some time.</p><p>Weiss pushed herself against the wall, clenching her teeth together as the crown pushed her rectal cavity outwards to fit his thickness. "Uuurgh! I should have known, you jerk!" Weiss growled.</p><p>"Then don't give me the choice next time." Jaune retorted, giving the heiress's rear a hard smack that caused her to yelp. It loosened her up a bit as well, making the ride for the full shaft up her ass easier for the hunter's cock.</p><p>With a few inches left, Jaune pulled Weiss back as he bucked against her rear, the cheeks jiggling as he pushed onward. His base soon met with the rectal entry point, making him feel secure within the heiress. He began to pound harder against her ass, watching it bounce as he plowed as deep as he could get.</p><p>"Agh! Mmmph! Jaune! Jaune, it feels so good!" Weiss groaned as she rested her head against the tiled wall.</p><p>"Keep your voice down, you're not supposed to be here, remember?" hissed Jaune.</p><p>"Well what's weirder to you, a boy in the girls' room or vice versa?"</p><p>"Good point." Jaune replied, giving Weiss another smack on her behind. He loved the sound of her voice as it reverberated inside the restroom, while the cheek rippled in response to his palm slapping down on it. He soon slowed down, pumping away harder in response to his rhythm's change. Weiss moaned loudly, pursing her lips as her eyes rolled back.</p><p>"Oh yes, it feels good, Jaune! Pound my ass! Pound it harder!" In response to this, Jaune's balls were swinging into the heiress, slapping against her snatch as her fluids moistened it up.  It was incredible for the blonde hunter, though he could only hold back his release for so long.</p><p>He then grabbed hold of Weiss's ponytail, yanking it back hard as he pulled her head away from the wall. Ramming harder, she felt the tip manage to seep through her anus by an extra inch, which seemed to be enough to set her off. Bringing her hands to her mouth, the heiress managed to muffle her blissful squeal, spreading her legs off the seat and onto the bathroom floor. Just in the nick of time, she managed to squirt her liquids into the toilet bowl, her legs quaking underneath as she climaxed.</p><p>Jaune wasn't too far behind, holding her hair back as he pushed himself into her backside. He shivered, his deep groan escaping through clenched teeth as he managed to hose down Weiss's anal cavity. The seed shot out like a hose, going beyond its normal reach while pushing up through the heiress and her organs. Her arm wrapped around her stomach, with a concern that it was expanding only slightly due to how much the blonde potentially filled her ass with. </p><p>The two were soon split, with Jaune's cock popping out of her ass right after it left one more spritz of jizz up her ass. Weiss took a seat on the toilet, still facing the wall as she heaved for air. "That was a good one…" Weiss whimpered, reaching for the toilet paper.</p><p>"Yeah, it was." Jaune said, hanging onto the wall yet again. "So, who should leave first this time?"</p><p>"Isn't it obvious? You need to keep an eye out in case someone comes in. Just give me enough time and tell anyone who tries to get in that you clogged up the toilet."</p><p>"What, ALL of them?!"</p><p>"I've seen you eat, Jaune, don't tell me you haven't done that back at the dorms."</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Jaune made his way out, but not before giving the heiress a mocking bow. "Anything for milady and her porcelain throne."</p><p>Before Weiss could smack him, he was already in the hall protecting her location until she was ready.</p><p>##</p><p>“I'm just saying, Jaune, it's so weird whenever you vanish after you try to flirt with Weiss!”</p><p>“Vanish? Me? Nah, I don't vanish, I always say goodbye when I'm leaving.”</p><p>Pyrrha shook her head as she and Jaune entered the dorm room for Team JNPR, trying to reason with her teammate. “Listen, you have to understand how it looks to someone like myself. You get dejected by Weiss, STILL, after multiple attempts to flirt with her or ask her out. Then you get a message and you just rush off?”</p><p>“Come on, Pyrrha, it doesn't happen that often!” Jaune said, laying back on his bed.</p><p>“Except everyone I've talked to about it says the same thing.” Pyrrha said, looming over the foot of his bed with her arms crossed. “It just seems WEIRD to me is all, especially when it comes to Weiss Schnee!”</p><p>“Pyrrha, trust me when I say you're just imagining things.” Jaune said as he casually waved it off.</p><p>“It's just...perplexing. And really, how many times have you been turned down by her? It has to be hurting your psyche after all of that.”</p><p>“Well, you see, Pyrrha...” Before Jaune could try and form an excuse to avoid the truth, his scroll buzzed in his pocket. He took one look at the screen, his mouth drooling as he grinned. “Sorry, Pyrrha, can't explain! Gotta go meet someone about a thing!”</p><p>“Jaune you JUST came back to-” Before she could chastise him further, Jaune already hopped off his bed, making his way to the door and leaving. The redhead let out an exhausted groan, wondering what she was going to do about her less experienced teammate.</p><p>##</p><p>“This was the spot you wanted to do it in?”</p><p>“Look, I know you said the other girls are out of your dorm room, but that's the one place people would get suspicious about us!”</p><p>Jaune groaned as he bent Weiss over behind the dorm building, with the heiress peeking out from the corner. It was obvious from this position, with the blonde hunter pounding her pussy, that Weiss would have to keep an eye out for someone coming by. </p><p>“But here? In the open? People...people are going to see us...” Weiss panted heavily, her concerns rising as she saw a pair of Faunuses heading their way. She almost sighed of relief when they moved away and headed in another direction, though a sharp spike against her cervix caused her to cry out. “Jaune!”</p><p>“Sorry, sorry!” Jaune hissed apologetically. “I got a little too excited is all.”</p><p>“I wouldn't mind if we were somewhere peaceful, like I don't know, my ROOM,” Weiss said with scorn, “but outside on the campus is a little trickier...”</p><p>“I get it, I do! Believe me, Weiss.” Jaune said. “But Pyrrha's back at our place, and she'd hear us.”</p><p>Weiss whimpered, gripping the side of the building as she sucked on her lower lip. “Hnnnn! You could have told me to wait!”</p><p>“Lesson learned for next time!” Jaune panted, bucking away harder at the heiress's behind.</p><p>“O-Okay, I see Blake and Nora coming our way!” Weiss said. “Just...pump it into me when you're finished, I don't care. Just so long as they don't see us in the middle of fucking!”</p><p>“Ah, shit, if Nora caught us we'd REALLY never hear the end of it!” Jaune bucked away faster at Weiss's behind, the heiress's voice jumping with every thrust he made. Her body hobbled about with every movement, all while she tried her best to stand still. If she was moved even slightly from behind the wall, not only would Blake and Nora see her, but they'd want to see why she's there. And if word was out that she was with Jaune, regardless of his cock's size...</p><p>“Jaune, careful. Careful...hnnngh!” Jaune pushed hard against Weiss, squeezing her ass tightly as he filled her hole up with spunk. “Ah, fuck, yeah. Just....fill it up, give me something to breed with...hmmmgh...”</p><p>Although he loved Weiss's fantasy of being bred, it still worried Jaune that she wanted his seed to do so. Perhaps for the sake of his manhood more than his hunter skills.</p><p>Weiss's fluids escaped soon after, dripping out of her snatch and onto Jaune's cock. It was nowhere near as powerful a stream as in the bathroom, but it still felt good against his shaft. His cum followed after, oozing out and hitting the ground. Jaune popped his rod out once he was finished, groaning as he rested his back against the dorm wall. Weiss stood upright, fixing her skirt up so that it covered up her groin and the fluids dripping down her inner thigh. “Good one...” Weiss panted. “Shit...they're coming this way. I'm really sorry, Jaune.”</p><p>“Wait, what fo-” Weiss's palm met with his face, leaving a red mark on his cheek. Right as Blake and Nora turned to behind the building, they were shocked to see the blonde hunter taking on the rage of the heiress.</p><p>“For the last time, Jaune, I could NEVER date a hunter as lowly as you are!” she shouted. “And you try to feel me up as if that's meant to make me more convinced?! Eat my SHIT!”</p><p>Turning her nose up, Weiss stomped down on Jaune's foot, causing the blonde hunter to hop around as he grabbed onto it. He winced, looking at the expressions of the other girls, who didn't seem quite so pleased with him.</p><p>“Jaune...again with this?” Blake said, running her palm down her face. “Honestly, you can't keep pestering Weiss like this the whole time we're at Beacon.”</p><p>“Yeah, Jaune!” Nora said. “Sooner or later she's gonna put a restraining order on you!”</p><p>“Ha...yeah, that'll be the day...” Jaune said as he walked away, sounding so sure of himself that even the girls had no idea what to make of his statement.</p><p>“Does he really think chasing her like this is going to actually work?” Blake said in disgust.</p><p>“Well if it's not working for Ren and myself...” Nora said, herself quite aggravated.</p><p>##</p><p>“Really wish you didn't say THAT last time!”</p><p>“What, the feeling up thing? Look, I'm sorry, I had a moment of panic!”</p><p>When both teams were out of the dorms, Jaune had invited the white haired heiress over to his room. While the intent for themselves was quite obvious, the blonde hunter still had to take a moment to lecture Schnee, even as she undressed atop his bed.</p><p>“It's just, Nora and Blake don't exactly see me the same way after that. You should see the looks she gives me whenever I enter the room.”</p><p>Weiss sighed, lifting her dress over her head while she kept her boots on. “I said I was sorry, all right? We already have a narrative set up with all of that, and it's not like we can spin it any other way around.”</p><p>“Are you sure about that?” Jaune asked, kicking his pants off his ankles. “Because I can think of a few things we can do to make you feel really sorry.” He approached Weiss from behind, reaching around to grope at her breasts.</p><p>“You mean...you just want me to act like a brain dead slut, don't you.” Weiss moaned, feeling the blonde hunter pinch down on her nipples.</p><p>“It'd sure as heck make up for all of that, yeah.” Jaune said with a mischievous grin.</p><p>“Ngh...well, if you must know, it was VERY exciting when Nora and Blake were getting closer to us...” Weiss shivered as Jaune pushed in on her nubs, leaving her with an especially sensitive feeling that surged through her body. “So the fact that one of your teammates could come in and find us like this...”</p><p>“Really turns you on, heh?” Jaune said, leaning in to lock his lips on her neck line. “Then let's get REALLY wild and see how that works out.”</p><p>“Not there...” Weiss moaned, tilting her head away from Jaune. “Jaune Arc, if you leave a hickey on my neck I'm going to make sure you have a black eye to match it!”</p><p>“Then let's move onto something else.” Jaune said, standing atop the bed as he knew she would make do on her threat. His large dong was right next to her, prompting Weiss to turn her head and meet with it. She placed her lips right over the crown, slipping down the shaft until she was at the halfway point. For the first time since they started sleeping around, Schnee coughed and hacked, having to pull back afterwards. As she regained her breathing, she held onto her throat, much to Jaune's amusement.</p><p>“D-Don't laugh!” Weiss growled. “I don't know why I thought just turning my head would do the trick.” She turned onto her knees atop the bed, her head and throat fully turned towards the young hunter. He moaned after that, feeling the heiress fully engulf his cock with such ease. Grabbing hold of her hair, Jaune pulled Weiss into his hips, pushing against her face while his balls smacked against her chin.</p><p>Her tongue swirled around the member, with her hands reaching for his scrotum. Fondling his nuts with ease, Jaune's body tensed up, keeping her head close to his groin as that occurred. His mouth hung open, panting heavily throughout. His mouth was watering, his tongue hanging out while his scrotum was massaged by the heiress. She looked up at him, amused at how easy that was to get him under her control, even for just a brief moment in this session.</p><p>Popping her lips off the shaft, Weiss rolled onto her back atop the bed, spreading out her legs for the blonde hunter. “Well, come on! What are you waiting for, Jaune, a further invitation?”</p><p>Laying atop Weiss's naked body, Jaune placed his cock inside her snatch, watching her eyes roll back as his member stretched out her snatch. “Oh, fuck...” Weiss moaned, her hands gripping right onto her thighs. Her toes curled in as the shaft continued to ride through her canal until it reached her cervix. After that, his boner stretched it further out, for the sake of fitting his eleven inch pecker inside her sheath. “Nnnh, I could feel that, Jaune!”</p><p>“Good. Then maybe you'll feel this!” As Jaune grinned down at the Schnee darling, he reared his hips back, pummeling her snatch with his body as the hard sounds of skin slapping against skin reverberated inside the otherwise quiet dorm room. Weiss pulled her legs up, bowing them while she gave the blonde hunter all the access to her pussy he could get. She moaned loudly, her mouth hanging open as her tongue stuck out of her mouth. The saliva dangled off of it, almost leaving it to her chin.</p><p>Jaune leaned into Weiss, grabbing her wrists and pinning them to the bed, closing his lips on the hanging tongue. Much to Weiss's surprise, he sucked off her saliva from the tongue, swallowing it down his throat. “That was...really lewd!” Weiss called out to him.</p><p>“Then how about this?” Jaune locked lips with Weiss as he pounded against her hips, holding himself close to her for a brief moment as he rocked his crotch against her. The cock throbbed inside her canal, with both partners pausing to enjoy the brief embrace. As much as they enjoyed getting wild and kinky, with the chance their friends would find out about their secret relationship and how they truly felt about one another, the small moments like this were equally enjoyed by the pair.</p><p>However, that gave Weiss a chance to gain the upper hand on her blonde haired lover, locking her legs around his waist. Jaune let out a muffled yelp into the white haired huntress's mouth as she used the momentum to roll him onto his back, letting her sit atop his naked body. “Couldn't resist, huh?”</p><p>“You do remember I'm a Schnee, yes?” Weiss asked as she flipped her ponytail behind her. “I live for some sense of control.”</p><p>“Not for very long when I get my way again...” Jaune muttered aloud. His thoughts were then interrupted by the heiress rocking her hips against his shaft. The rod moved around inside her snatch, with vaginal fluids trickling from her cavern down to his member. His eyes looked down her breasts...or lack thereof. He had forgotten that for all her beauty, she was the flattest among the females in their group of friends. They didn't exactly jiggle all that well, but he still enjoyed tweaking away at the little nubs that were on there.</p><p>“Doesn't that feel good, Jaune? Are you enjoying the domineering way of the Schnee family genes?” Weiss asked, teasing her secret lover. “Just watch these hips swivel against your cock. It must feel incredible for your member, especially when I do this.” As she rested her hands atop his abs, Weiss moaned as she clenched her canal in on Jaune's cock, the blonde hunter gasping as it tightened down on him. His body tensed up, with his turn to grab at the bed sheets having arrived. She continued to grind away, even with the smaller space on his member keeping him in place.</p><p>“Yeah! Yeah, it feels good...” Jaune moaned, pursing his lips as he watched Weiss grind away at his member. Her vaginal fluids still leaked out of her sheath, the lubrication trailing off the sides of the blonde's waist and onto his bed. “Although...nph! I'm gonna have a hard time explaining the sheets getting wet.”</p><p>“Just tell your teammates you wet the bed,” Weiss teased, running her fingertip against his chin, “I'm sure that would be a believable excuse, right?”</p><p>“Oh, ha ha ha, very funny,” Jaune growled, rolling his eyes, “like I haven't heard that from Cardin already!” The blonde hunter began to push back, lifting his hips up against the Schnee darling, much to her surprise. When the shaft spiked up against her cervix, she yelped. Her lips thinned as she shook slightly, trying to keep her lips in place after that. Now that he was aware of what this could do for him, he grinned mischievously, deciding to buck into her yet again. He repeatedly did so, hearing her yelp with every thrust made against her body, much to his amusement in her reaction.</p><p>“Ah! Jaune! Careful! That's dangerous to-GAH!” Weiss found herself flipped onto her back as soon as Jaune had the chance, with the blonde hunter standing over her. Grabbing the heiress by the legs, he curled her up with her snatch aimed at the ceiling, drilling his cock straight into her. She sucked her lower lip, feeling it stretch her out once again, with the blonde driving his hips down into her body.</p><p>As he pummeled himself down into her snatch, Weiss's loud moans grew in their pitch, her mind racing with lewd thoughts throughout. Her fluids began to spurt out as Jaune pumped away from her body, only to plunge back down within the same second. Even the heiress would admit, Jaune may not have been a fantastic hunter, but he was the best fuck she ever had.</p><p>“Oh, fuck! Jaune! Breed me! Breed my hole! Fill me with that baby batter!” Weiss begged, her mind long gone with every sharp spike of the hunter's tool. His veins throbbed hard against her canal, making her vaginal fluids spurt out even harder. The lubrication landed on her abs, leading to her chest due to the position Jaune had folded her into. His breathing grew heavier as well, his grip on her legs tightening up as his rod throbbed inside the huntress.</p><p>After one more drop down into her crotch, Jaune held himself close to the white haired girl, his head tilted back as he released his seed inside of her. Weiss cried out, reaching for Jaune as she tried to hold him close to her. Her fluids sprayed out hard even as he emptied his balls, letting his cock spray it out into her canal. The bed grew wetter as they continued, with the Schnee darling quivering underneath.</p><p>Jaune ended up collapsing atop the heiress, having spent his energy on the short moments of sex they had. Weiss ran her hand down his sweaty back, staring up at the ceiling with a glazed over expression. “That felt...really good...” Weiss said before pecking his cheek.</p><p>“Yeah, that was great...” Jaune laughed. He kept his cock inside of the heiress for a brief moment, pulling out of her after he was sure he was fully depleted. “We should probably get dressed, those guys are gonna come back sooner or later.”</p><p>“Ugh, right...” Weiss groaned, groggily picking herself up off the bed. She used her panties to clean off her pussy, then changed into her huntress outfit. “Honestly, we need a good excuse for something in case they come in on us in the middle of sex.”</p><p>“I think we'd have to be honest and just admit that we're a thing now.” Jaune said as he pulled his shirt over his head. “I mean what are you going to suggest, that I was raping you or something?”</p><p>“Well-”</p><p>“Nope. No no no, I am NOT going through with that!” Jaune interrupted. “We'll come clean if we have to, all right?”</p><p>"Fine..." Weiss said in a huff. "I guess that WOULD ruin your reputation. We just better hope that nobody catches onto what we're doing."</p><p>Jaune folded his arms. "Well how else would that happen?"</p><p>##</p><p>“Hey, I got your text, are you readEEEEE!”</p><p>Jaune entered Weiss’s dorm room, ready for more fun with the heiress and her sexual needs. Months had passed since they started, but it was only now that the blonde hunter noticed that Weiss seemed...bigger...in the stomach. “W-Weiss...Please tell me that’s because of, um...eating.”</p><p>“I’ll smack you for that comment later,” Weiss said, holding something off to her fellow hunter, “Right now, I need you to look at this.”</p><p>"Oh boy…"</p><p>"I think that answers your question."</p><p>"Oh boy."</p><p>"I guess there's no other way to hide it, huh?"</p><p>"Oh boy."</p><p>Jaune covered his face with his palm, looking away from the pregnancy test he held in his hand. It had been a few days for sure, but it was long enough since they last banged that Weiss would have taken a test just for the sake of their safety.</p><p>"Well…I guess you're officially part of the Schnee family now Jaune. Congratulations."</p><p>No matter how cheerful she sounded, Weiss still had a nervous crack in her voice. And all Jaune could do was heave out a sigh, repeating "Oh boy…" over and over.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Jaune? You've been standing there saying 'hoo boy' over and over again for the past minute. Is everything all right?”</p><p>Jaune finally snapped out of his trance, freaked out by the announcement from Weiss that he impregnated her. It was the last thing on his mind, to be sure, especially as he was looking to better his skills as a hunter. That was something he had at least grown into, but now that he was going to become some sort of father to a child he sired inside of the heiress, he found out quickly that there are much bigger things to worry about than fighting the Grimm.</p><p>“Huh? Uh, yeah, I'm fine! Just fine!” Jaune said, sweating nervously enough that Weiss placed her hand against his forehead.</p><p>“Are you sure? You're sweating, but you feel really cold.” said the white haired huntress.</p><p>“Yup! Perfectly fine! Just trying to wake myself up from this dream...”</p><p>“Jaune...” Weiss rolled her eyes, giving his arm a specifically sharp pinch to the back of his hand, causing him to yelp in a high pitched squeal. “This is a real pregnancy test!” Weis said, waving it about in front of his face. “And I'm actually pregnant! With YOUR child!”</p><p>Jaune was still in a panic, his eyes shifting all over as he tried to find some way around the truth. “Are you sure it was me?”</p><p>“Jaune, who else would I be having sex with?”</p><p>“But are you sure you have the RIGHT Jaune Arc?”</p><p>“JAUNE!”</p><p>“Okay, okay! I'm sorry, I just never expected this to happen is all...”</p><p>Weiss laughed, rubbing away at her belly. “It's not like we used a condom,” Weiss said, “so this was certainly inevitable.”</p><p>“I thought you were on the pill!”</p><p>“Of course I'm not!” scoffed Weiss. “Father may be willing to do so much for me, but allowing me to have birth control is far from one of those things.”</p><p>“That...would have been nice to know.” Jaune grumbled to himself, running his palm over his face. “So what do we do now?”</p><p>“I think that's fairly obvious,” Weiss said to her blonde mate, “we let everyone know this is what we've been doing for the last several months.”</p><p>“Okaaay, whoa, no! That's the last thing I want!” Jaune shouted as he formed a 'T' with his hands. “We did this stuff secretly for a reason, remember? Even if I don't remember what that reason was.”</p><p>“Yes, but there's no way we can hide this any longer,” Weiss confessed, “they're going to see the belly bump sooner or later, and I won't be able to do any further hunting classes, so it's going to be seen by them one way or the other. Besides, they'll connect the dots when they think about how you and I were in so many places at the same time.”</p><p>Jaune whimpered as Weiss leaned her head on his shoulder, with her hand massaging over his crotch. “Dammit, I hate it when you're right...” he sighed.  “Okay, we'll get everyone together and let them know everything, then...”</p><p>##</p><p>When the other members of Team RWBY and Team JNPR came back from their classes, they all gathered in Jaune's team's room, with everyone surrounding the pregnancy test placed on Jaune's bed There wasn't much they could say, at least for the first few seconds that they all took to process the matter. Both Weiss and the blonde hunter were nervous, waiting for the first responses of their teammates to come up.</p><p>The initial reactions weren't quite what either of them anticipated, namely from Pyrrha. The redhead had her head in her hands, sobbing vehemently as it dawned on her what this meant. Though Jaune hadn't understood it through all this time, she had a crush on him since practically day one. And to know that this was how he had been spending all of his free time, plowing some hussie heiress instead of her, was wrenching for her heart.</p><p>“...Is she okay?” Jaune asked.</p><p>“Aw, the poor thing,” Weiss said, misreading Pyrrha's body language, “she's so excited she can't hold back the tears.”</p><p>“That's not why I'm crying, you dunderheads!” Pyrrha shouted. “I'm heartbroken!”</p><p>“Why's that?” asked the blonde hunter, still oblivious to what his teammate meant.</p><p>“Nevermind them...” Ren said, wrapping his arm around Pyrrha for comfort. “They'll figure it out in due time.”</p><p>“Aw, Weiss, this is awesome!” Ruby shouted, jumping up to give Weiss a massive hug. “You guys are gonna be parents! That's the most exciting thing ever!”</p><p>“Yeah, hah, awesome...” Jaune said through gritted teeth. “This is...this is gonna be great, I just know i-”</p><p>“HEY!” Nora shouted, getting in Jaune's face so close he almost loses his balance. “You guys better make me the godmother for that little shrimp when she's born!”</p><p>“SHE?” Jaune shouted. “Wait a minute, it's barely even a fetus! We barely know what its gender is going to be!”</p><p>“Don't worry yourself, Jaune,” Weiss said, “we're going to love them one way or the other, no matter what they are and what they choose to be.”</p><p>“We're getting WAY ahead of ourselves right now...” Jaune warned.</p><p>“Well hey, kudos to you guys,” Yang said, flashing her friends a thumbs up, “out of all of us I never thought you two would be the ones to get together, let alone banging right under our noses.”</p><p>“It was pretty sneaky,” Blake said with a smirk, “maybe I could take some tips from you two on how to get that stealthy.”</p><p>“So NOBODY is worried about the fact Weiss is going to have my kid out of wedlock?!”</p><p>Ruby scoffed, crossing her arms as she muttered under her breath, “Yeah, because that's the kind of thing kids like us worry about...”</p><p>“Neither of us know how to raise a kid. We aren't parents, we're hunters! This isn't something we can just train for over time!”</p><p>“Jaune, we can only learn from our experiences,” Weiss confessed, “although I'm hoping we can find some time with my parents to ask them for advice on raising children...”</p><p>...”Hoo boy.” squeaked Jaune, concerned about the idea of meeting Weiss's parents, given what he knew about them as is.</p><p>##</p><p>“Okay, which one of us is supposed to be the one getting sick and tired at the end of this pregnancy? Because these sudden mood swings are killing me, too.”</p><p>“Don't complain, you big baby! And don't you dare to even act like one, that's going to be THEIR job soon.”</p><p>Jaune had run from class to the restrooms after receiving a text message from Weiss, who had grown about four months pregnant by that point. Her hormones were acting up, slowly growing deeper into her cycle. Even now the blonde hunter wished that she was referring to just a singular child, as they still didn't know the gender; as it turned out, she was pregnant with triplets, which had become something of a trigger to him whenever he brought up the 'miracle of life'. Even his now fiancee was aware of the strain giving birth to three children would have on her uterus and other sexual organs.</p><p>“Right, whatever...” Jaune grumbled, helping the Schnee girl make their way inside where the huntress sat atop her porcelain throne. “So what did you need me to do? Oral? Stick my dick up your hole?”</p><p>“Fingerbang me.” Weiss said, spreading her legs apart far enough that her pregnant belly almost fell and covered her cunt.</p><p>“What?” Jaune asked, twitching his eyebrow in frustration.</p><p>“Just fuck my pussy,” Weiss groaned, pushing her folds apart to show just how wet her pussy had become. “Use your fingers. It's all I'm in the mood for right now.”</p><p>“How come you didn't just do that yourself?!”</p><p>“Because I can't see what I'm doing!” Weiss confessed. “My belly has grown out so much that I can't even look at here I'm going and how deep it's digging into me! So why not just dip those fingers in me and show me what you can do when you need more than just your dick to get me off!”</p><p>This was what Jaune was talking about when it came to her mood swings. By this point she was angry when she was in heat, though that may have had a lot to do with how long she had been waiting for him to get out here from class to pleasure her. She didn't even need his rod for doing so, likely because by this point she had grown stressed and tired from taking in such huge amounts of meat.</p><p>Of course, that didn't mean that he wasn't swilling to get aggressive with her snatch either, especially given how tired he was getting in regards to pleasing the pregnant heiress.</p><p>“Just be glad this counts as an emergency for missing the remainder of class...” Jaune grumbled, intending to work his way to the fingers. He leaned his neck out before Weiss's crotch, slurping at the nectar that had been forming on the folds given how far in heat Weiss had grown. She whimpered, her body jittering at the sudden sucking sounds that came from the blonde hunter and his lips. He would even grind his teeth over her curtains, gnawing away at them to further arouse the heiress. She sucked in air hard as Jaune continued to suck on her crotch, getting a good taste of the lubrication she needed to help make her slicken up for proper pleasure.</p><p>All the while, Jaune was getting a proud taste of Weiss's fluids, the lubrication riding onto his tongue, with moans of pleasure escaping her lips. She rubbed away at her breasts, which had grown out a few cup sizes in the last several months, watching what little she could of her fiancee interacting with her cunt. His hands had yet to reach her groin, as he seemed as if he was far too eager to eat her out instead of finger her like she had asked.</p><p>“Mmmph...Jaune...Jaune, I know you've been hungering for my cunt for a while now,” Weiss said, “but I really need you to use your fingers to get me off. Your mouth can only get so deep to please me.”</p><p>The blonde hunter grumbled as he looked up at Weiss, seeing her cheeks had grown immensely flush as she panted loudly. He heard her loud and clear, but refused to remove his mouth, having grown immensely aroused by eating her out. As a result, he injected his tongue through the folds and into the canal, hearing her squeak from how sudden he pushed inside her with it. He swirled around her tunnel, gathering up the nectar needed to satiate his own hunger while letting most of it gather on his tongue.</p><p>“O-Okay, Jaune, I think you've proven your point...” moaned Weiss. “You like eating my pussy out. But it's not what I'm looking for right now...so stick your goddamn fingers in my CUNT!”</p><p>Weiss brought her thighs together, clapping them into Jaune's head. The blonde hunter yelped from the sudden clasp against his ears, pulling away from the heiress's crotch as he held onto them. “That hurt!”</p><p>“Well maybe now you'll learn to listen closely to your bride,” Weiss said with a huff, “now put your fingers inside me! I wish to feel some satisfaction without sticking your dick in me!”</p><p>“I'm surprised you aren't even begging for that...” Jaune said, finally teasing her pussy with his fingers.</p><p>“I'm not in the mood for it yet...” Weiss said as her eyelids flickered, even as she kept them shut. “Just give me a few more months...”</p><p>“A few months, great,” Jaune muttered to himself, “and I'll prolly end up getting you pregnant again...”</p><p>“That...would be lovely...” moaned Weiss, letting out a sigh as she looked up at the ceiling. She bit down on her lower lip as Jaune finally pushed through and entered the canal, having slipped two fingers inside her cunt. The sounds that came from the injection of his digits was oddly like music to his ears, reminding him of the better days where he could push his cock inside of her moistened hole. He figured that two fingers shouldn't be too much for her, as it at least measured the girth of his cock, possibly even being bigger by just a small margin.</p><p>Weiss looked over her pregnant belly, her cheeks growing red as Jaune continued to burrow into her hole, with the tips of his fingers pushing into the walls. She began to breathe through her nostrils, her body tensing up as she watched him do his work. The blonde hunter was growing aroused by the heiress's bloated belly, still coming to terms with the fact he would be a father soon, even after all these months. And to triplets, no less. It was still a scary venture to be sure, but as he grew into his role as a hunter, he felt as though he could eventually handle it just a little bit better.</p><p>Twisting his fingers around the canal, Jaune could hear Weiss react, with quiet moans and hums that assured him he was doing a good job. He continued to do so, with his digits slowly twisting about inside her tunnel, all while he felt his hand slowly getting drenched by her fluids. There were trails going down both sides of his hand, trailing down his arm until there was at least a means of it dripping off to the ground.</p><p>“So good...” Weiss moaned. “It feels so good, Jaune. Keep going...hnnn!” Weiss tensed up, her chin curling into her chest as she trembled. Jaune's fingers were pumping harder into her snatch, enough so that her fluids started to spurt out. The slap his knuckles made against her folds were intense, causing her to heave every breath. She continued to hold back her urges, even if she wanted to cum, just to really build up to her climax. No matter how rough the hunter grew with her muff, she wasn't too willing to release, wanting to feel the sensations after denying herself an orgasm for at least a minute or two longer than she could normally handle.</p><p>“Harder...” Weiss panted, grabbing hold of her pregnant stomach. “Harder, Jaune, go harder. I want to really squirt it out! Make me gush that cum out, Jaune. It feels so good...so fucking filthy, so good...”</p><p>Jaune groaned, realizing he was going to have to move back as soon as he possibly could. He still jutted away at her snatch, with every push growing more wet thanks to how her fluids had been collecting around her snatch. The liquid trailed more profusely down his hand, giving the hunter the feeling that he'd need to use a whole roll of toilet paper just to dry it off, as for some reason the restrooms at Beacon don't have automatic hand dryers. He pushed harder and harder, with his tips finally massaging against a spongy area within her muff.</p><p>That was when Weiss grabbed hold of Jaune's wet wrist, pumping him inside her at a pace that she could finally orgasm over. “Keep it like that,” Weiss instructed, showing signs of being on the verge, “go fast while it's like that!”</p><p>Nodding, Jaune did just that, pumping hard enough that it sent Weiss's body into a quivering frenzy, unable to hold back her moans of pleasure at long last. Her mouth was open wide as she bucked her crotch against his fingers, ready to push herself into that climax after so long.</p><p>Weiss finally tilted her head back, wailing like a banshee as she spritzed her fluids onto Jaune's hand, the blonde young man unable to back away from her after most of it hit his face. He hoped to avoid it, but there was no way he could ever anticipate his girlfriend needing such harsh thrusts to get her off.</p><p>Weiss managed to lift her hips off the toilet seat, unable to find her clit thanks to her pregnant belly making it so hard to guide her fingers towards her cunt to continue riding this one out. And there was no way Jaune was going to get close to her as the waterworks continued, watching on as she made a huge puddle on the tiles of the bathroom floor.</p><p>“Holy SHIT.” Jaune said, in awe of how big the puddle had grown. “That was a hell of an orgasm!”</p><p>“Yeah...” Weiss sighed, trying to keep her eyelids wide open. “Tell me about it. I haven't felt this good in weeks.”</p><p>Jaune helped his pregnant fiancee off the toilet seat, with the heiress holding onto her belly as she groaned thanks to the extra weight. “You're sure you're fine without any sex?” he asked.</p><p>“I'll be fine...” Weiss said, taking careful steps as she and Jaune walked through the puddle to get out of the stall. “I just hope you're not penting yourself up too badly...”</p><p>“Eh, I've been jerking it every few weeks,” Jaune admitted, “though I do look at that one picture you sent me from the side. It does great to highlight how big your boobs have grown.”</p><p>Weiss sucked on her lips to hold back a swooning sound that she made in response to his comment. “Don't make us go back in there,” she said with a smile, “I don't want to leave too much of my fluids for the janitor.”</p><p>“Yeah...I feel sorry for whoever has to clean this up...” Jaune admitted.</p><p>##</p><p>Eight months had passed since Weiss first revealed to Jaune that she was pregnant with his children, and by this point he was exhausted. The balance between his studies as a hunter and learning how to be a father took quite a lot of energy out of him, and he was barely getting in the right hours of sleep in an evening. He could only hope that he could manage to catch some sleep in the form of a nap, but even that felt iffy.</p><p>Especially as he was about to pass RWBY's room to get to his team's so he could get some proper shuteye. However, there was an obstacle in his way that he didn't expect to face today, and it was a huge one, to be sure.</p><p>Waiting impatiently, Weiss tapped her foot down on the ground, staring away from Jaune as she crossed her arms under her enlarged jugs. Jaune could see that something was bothering his fiancee, as she wasn't inside her dorm room with the other girls. At first glance, the hunter had thought that there was something going on, believing that there was some sort of argument between the group, and she was unwilling to compromise.</p><p>“Weiss? Is something wrong?” Jaune asked. “You don't look like you're in a good mmmmph!”</p><p>The blonde young man found his lips locked with Weiss's, the short huntress managing to pull him down to her for the embrace. She then pivoted him into the wall, his frame stuck between it and her enlarged pregnant belly. He could see her jugs jiggling underneath her battle dress, which had been refitted for her expanded belly, stretching out with how far her stomach had grown with the triplets.</p><p>Jaune was taken aback by the sudden embrace, especially with how quick Weiss put her lips on him. His breath was literally taken away, causing him to breathe through his nostrils, pushing his breath into the white haired girl's face. She soon pulled back from him, with strings of saliva bridged between them thanks to how rampant her tongue moved around inside their mouths. “Geez! What's gotten into you...?” Jaune asked sincerely.</p><p>“Horny.” Weiss said, herself exhausted.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I'm. Horny.” Weiss repeated. “I've been horny for several hours. I've been in need of getting something inside of me, and you have been gone for several hours!”</p><p>“I was in class!”</p><p>“That doesn't change the fact I need some satisfaction from you, you dolt!” Weiss said,trying to push her hips into Jaune, though her pregnant belly kept that from being possible. “Now come on, get in here already!”</p><p>With her hand holding him by the wrist, Jaune found himself flung into Team RWBY's room, his face turning red right away as he found the other members were doing their thing. They all were taken by surprise at Jaune's sudden appearance, though the look in their white haired teammate's face told them all they needed to know.</p><p>“Uh, Weiss, are you okay?” Ruby asked, just to check that it may have been more than just what they were thinking.</p><p>“Everyone, get out!” Weiss barked, pointing to the open door. “Get out and give us some goddamn privacy already!” Even Jaune was amazed at how in command his fiancee was. She was demanding to a degree, yes, but her pregnant mood swings were never this incredulous before.</p><p>“Uh, yeah! You guys heard her!” Jaune said, trying to put some charge into this. “Let us have some fun.”</p><p>“Can...can we at least listen to you guys from outside the room?” Yang asked, with Blake meeting her with an elbow to the boob.</p><p>“You might as well,” Weiss said, “just in case someone comes along for any noise complaints. But MOVE!”</p><p>The other members of Team RWBY rushed out, with Weiss slamming the door behind them. She then pivoted on her heel, smirking wickedly at her beau as she tried to walk seductively with her pregnant belly. Her jugs jiggled atop her enlarged stomach, with Jaune's cock bulging against his pants as he thought about her naked figure underneath the clothes, how hot she became when the children were this far in the cycle.</p><p>“Ugh, stupid teammates, they barely gave me any time to set this up...” Weiss grumbled to herself, pulling out her scroll as she set it to record. Video footage of the room as it was shot through the camera appeared on screen, with the heiress making sure she found a proper place to put it so she could get it at the right angle.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Jaune asked, watching as Weiss rubbed her legs together while impatiently setting up her scroll.</p><p>“Filming it. What else would I be doing?”</p><p>"Wait…why?"</p><p>"So the girls can watch it later, of course."</p><p>"Why not just let them watch us now?!"</p><p>"Because I want some privacy between us, you dolt!" Weiss said, proceeding to shove Jaune on top of Blake's bed. "I want them to BEG to see us fucking! They'll get their video of this for sure, but this won't be the end of it at all."</p><p>"You know, it's weird how you can be so cruel and so hot at the same time when it comes to taunting your friends," said Jaune with a light laugh.</p><p>The heiress then sat atop her lover, letting her pregnant belly rest on his scrawny physique. Her breasts sagged atop his chest, spilling out of her dress and onto his face with her nipples exposed. Despite how sudden all of this was, Jaune felt comfortable under her huge jugs, even reaching for her erect nipples and fondling them. He noticed after a while that they had begun to leak, playing with his thumb against the nubs to collect enough of the fluid for a taste.</p><p>"Mmmph, go ahead, Jaune," Weiss purred, "play with my nipples. Suck on them. Don't worry, there's plenty to go around after they're born…"</p><p>Given his fiancee's permission, Jaune freed his head from her mammaries, sucking on one of the nipples that flowed more freely with her milk. Weiss moaned proudly, rocking her hips against Jaune's crotch as best she could. The bulge continued to rise up, pushing as far up against his pants as the fabric would allow for, until the heiress was ready to play with his shaft.</p><p>Continuously sucking on her udders, Jaune felt he was in heaven with the flavor that rested on his tongue. She moaned loudly as he continued to drink from the source, ignorant of the substance from the other tit that leaked on top of Blake's sheets. Weiss continued to let the hunter suck on them, trying to raise her upper body so the breast could stretch while his lips were locked on the areola. From there the pair could see just how far they had expanded, growing so large that there was a large distance between where his lips started and where the orb met with her chest.</p><p>Jaune soon let go, his mouth popping off the nipple as Weiss brought her hand down to meet with his shaft. The heiress was ready to unzip his fly, letting his rod free from its cotton prison so they could get even further. Before she went any further, she allowed her fiance to watch her pull her dress off, exposing her majestic mounds and the impregnated stomach that they sat atop. Jaune licked his lips at the sight of her body, his mind growing feral the longer he stared on at her physique this far in. She even raised her arms up, flexing her chest to make her huge boobs bounce. They jiggled with every movement, though bouncing them atop her stomach was a bit of a challenge. He didn't care, as he enjoyed what he saw regardless.</p><p>Of course, there was something new there that he never saw before, a pink tattoo that resembled a womb drawn in an unusually classy style. “Is...that a womb tattoo?” Jaune asked.</p><p>“Good! I was wondering when you'd notice that.” Weiss said with a light chuckle. “I thought it would make for a good representation of what I want our relationship to be like; you, plowing me until my womb is covered in spunk, my eggs are drenched in that creamy baby batter, and we can just keep making babies until the end of time.”</p><p>“I'm...pretty sure our bodies are gonna give out at some point-MMMMPH!”</p><p>Ignoring him, Weiss laid on top of him and made out with Jaune, grinding her hips away over his body while shaking it from side to side, making sure she massaged his bulge. The pair hummed into one another's mouth, their tongues swirling about while they took enjoyment in the others embrace. The hunter's balls felt every drop from Weiss's ass as it came down on him, almost crushing them thanks to her enlarged body. There was a lot of weight coming down on his dick as a result, showing her eagerness to mate once more. Weiss was hopeful, fantasizing that when she finally sheathed the member it would push through to the womb, allowing her to ensure another pregnancy stacked on top of this, even if she was merely a month away from finally popping all three babies out of her cunt.</p><p>Soon, the kiss broke off, and Weiss slid off of her fiance to meet with his groin, ready to pull his cock out.  She smiled at Jaune as he moaned, turning his head from side to side as she massaged his length once it was outside of its confines. She even reached in through the fly, just to be certain that there wasn't anything missing. “There it is,” Weiss said, “you didn't shave, and you didn't wax your balls.”</p><p>“Nope...” moaned Jaune.</p><p>“Good, it's just how I want it to be. I always did like the idea of your big balls being so hairy.” Weiss helped Jaune out of his pants, getting a full glimpse of his nut sack and the hair that had grown all over them. There was a large patch of yellow hair over his member as well, a big heavy bush that she demanded he grew as well. Holding the tip up to her nostrils, she took in a long whiff of the aroma that emanated from his cock, purring in delight even as her pussy grew wet from the thought of letting it sit inside her.</p><p>Weiss started things off by sucking on his hairy balls, sucking hard on them enough that made Jaune wince. He hissed in air through his clenched teeth, gripping the sheets on Blake's bed tightly as he tensed up. The way his fiancee teased his sack was incredible, just like it was prior to the pregnancy. She was still surprisingly skilled in her talents despite the time apart from their sexual inhibitions, especially with what she did next.</p><p>Her tongue pushed around the nuts, occasionally flicking back and forth between them while Jaune groaned, his chin curling into his chest. She felt every hair on his scrotum, which turned Weiss on even more. This was most evident by how her hands went between her legs, using as many fingers as she could to fondle away at her pussy. Jaune could hear the wet shlicking that occurred from between her legs, getting a good sign of how horny she was. The heiress wasn't kidding about how bad she needed his rod in her, imagining that there was a puddle on the dorm room's floor by now.</p><p>Weiss had practically licked his nuts clean, the musky and salty taste finally long gone. Showing just how hungry she was for the hunter's rod, Weiss popped her mouth off the sack, then stuffed the whole of his member straight down her gullet, giving little care if her gag reflexes were prepared for his girth. She had taken it many a time before, but as it had been eight months since they went to such lengths for sex she had a feeling that she may not be able to handle it with the same gravitas she once did.</p><p>Jaune sat up, watching as Weiss bobbed her head for a few seconds, purring as she impressed herself. The throat managed to bulge out thanks to his girth, having little issue in doing so as the crown pushed all the way through.. There was a sense of satisfaction from the pair, thankful that after eight months without proper pleasure like this they could pick up there they had left off so easily. The blonde hunter sighed, petting Weiss's hair while she kept her lips to the base for a long time. It allowed her to show off the extent for how long she could keep herself down without needing to come back up for air.</p><p>Grinning, Jaune knew what he could do with this. Weiss could see the expression on his face, and whimpered, knowing what was coming from her beau.</p><p>The hunter gripped his fiancee's skull tightly, pulling it back up his member before pushing it back down to the base. There was a moment where the shaft poked hard into her throat, causing her to almost choke while her saliva flew out of her mouth. Jaune's lap was covered in the saliva of the heiress, but he didn't care; that just made for some good saliva for his dong.</p><p>Weiss groaned and coughed with every forceful thrust Jaune made against his dong, working to the pace he was setting compared to the ease she was trying to make while getting back into the groove of things. Her saliva began to drool out of her mouth, gathering down her fiance's cock while mostly pooling up on the lap. Her chin would get moistened as a result, with her spit splattering on every pull down that the blonde young man made on her skull.</p><p>Eventually, whenever Jaune pulled Weiss up, he could see multiple strands of saliva as a result of how much she was drooling out her mouth. Her throat had been pushed out repeatedly by his cock, having adjusted at last to the aggressive nature of his oral pleasure. She tried to slurp some of it back into her mouth, but it was almost impossible to do thanks to the hard pummeling he made her take against his crotch. Her tongue could barely lash away at the member, let alone wrap around it, but she had a feeling that they were near the end of his rope.</p><p>Particularly, when Jaune held her in place against his groin. He groaned loudly as he squeezed his legs together, letting his ropes of cum shoot through her throat and down to her stomach, where it would keep their kids company. There was a lot that he had to offer, as the last time he came was more than a week ago. He may not have wanted to say it right away, but he was happy that Weiss stopped him in the hall when she did.</p><p>Weiss finally managed to pull her head off Jaune's shaft, showing just how much of her face was covered in her own saliva. She was met with a few more spurts of his seed, landing across her nose and over her lip. She was at least able to lick the substance off of there, though she had to scoop it off her nose to get the full taste. Letting out a huff of air, the blonde hunter felt much more relaxed, letting his seed fill his fiancee's mouth. “That was good...” Jaune sighed.</p><p>“Well I'm glad you've been able to enjoy yourself,” Weiss said as she stood back up, “but let's not forget who the horny one is here, hm?”</p><p>“Right, sure...” Jaune said as he rolled his eyes at the heiress. “Hey, I'm sure there's still some cum in your mouth after I pulled out, right? Lemme see what's in there.”</p><p>Weiss stuck her tongue out, showcasing to her boyfriend how much of his creamy substance she had left in her orifice. The leer she gave him was oddly disappointing, as if she had expected more of his spunk on there after he popped it off. “Yeah, we can definitely do better than that.</p><p>“Maybe later,” Weiss said, slowly sitting down over him, “right now, if you can't tell, it's my pussy looking to get more of your jizz inside it.” Jaune hummed in agreement, seeing a long strand of her fluids drooling from the folds, remaining in place for a good long while. It wasn't until she rested on his groin that it vanished, sticking to his body after the heiress shuffled about for comfort. </p><p>The heiress squatted atop Jaune, pushing his upper body back down on the bed as she guided his cock against her folds. The hunter was impressed with how little her pussy changed, even if her enlarged belly covered most of it up. It was the rest of her that he was interested in viewing, especially as her tits shook with even the slightest of movements that she made.</p><p>Jaune's rod finally punctured through her folds, eliciting a long moan from Weiss, who took some time to soak in the pleasure that emanated from the injection. She shivered as it traveled through her canal, as if she was welcoming an old friend inside of her body. She had worked to at least keep her pussy stretched for the day they could finally fornicate once more, but after eight months she felt she had to burst that bubble before her water broke.</p><p>Now procured atop Jaune's dick, Weiss leaned over him, with her tits sagging over him while she rested her hands on his chest. She rocked away at his dong, moving her hips back and forth while their eyes remained locked on one another. As she sucked on her lip, the heiress couldn't help but talk dirty to her fiance.</p><p>“I've missed this...I've missed this so much. Eight long, exhausting months carrying our triplets...and I've been dying to get back on this cock after all this time. My pussy has been hankering for your rod, begging to be sheathed by it yet again! It's been drooling like crazy! Wanting that shaft to plow into it again...possibly even leaving another litter for me to carry right after...”</p><p>That thought almost frightened Jaune, having up to another three children to raise on top of this batch just merely nine months later.  But the idea of breeding her yet again was far too much for him to ignore, especially as Weiss rocked harder against his shaft. Her breasts began to swing back and forth, pushing around so hard that the hunter could hear a light slap against her chest and belly. As her nipples continued to leak, Jaune's shirt grew moist with the milk, leaving him with something he could suck out of the cotton later on.</p><p>“Fucking...oh my fuck, Jaune! You have no idea how good this feels! I haven't had your crown against my cervix in so long. It's begging for you to put that baby batter in me again. Pump that cum inside me Jaune, please. Pump that cum inside my filthy cunt! Show my father what kind of genes you have! That you're man enough to be my fiance!”</p><p>The filthy words of encouragement brought Jaune to sit back up again, burying his face into Weiss's chest while her tits sat atop her belly. He seemed all too eager to suffocate himself between her mounds, amazed at how large they had grown over time. She was the flattest of her teammates before that, but now she was larger than even Yang, though Jaune was convinced they only looked as perky as they were because of a push-up bra, but his focus was on the white haired woman that he had sheathed himself inside.</p><p>His mind was beginning to grow more feral, adjusting to the pregnant beauty that sat atop his shaft. His hips began to thrust upwards, moving in motion with her own as they continued to grind against his member. She held her hands against the back of Jaune's head, pushing him in to practically suffocate him, although he seemed to welcome it.</p><p>Jaune soon managed to roll over on the bed, being as careful with his pregnant fiancee as best he could so that he didn't do harm to the triplets inside her. Now that he was over her for a change, the young man kneeled on top of the bed, holding up Weiss's legs as best he could to drill his dick into her at the right angle. He pumped away hard at her snatch, with every thrust creating an impactful smack against her groin. Her breasts jiggled with every motion made against her body, soon sagging off to the sides. The heiress sucked on her lower lip, looking over her belly to see how her fiance was handling the reaming into her muff.</p><p>“Yeah, this is what you like, isn't it, you royal slut?” Jaune asked, grinning as he slapped away at her tits. “Don't you like being treated like a filthy breeding whore?” Weiss winced with every smack into her chest udders, the milk squirting out with every impact the palm made against her. “I bet our kids are gonna remember this moment, even if they don't think about it! They'll know what the words filthy whore mean, but they won't know where they heard it, and I'll have a big fucking laugh!”</p><p>Weiss's pussy grew much more wet, the words of her fiance getting into her mind. This was the side of Jaune she had been wanting to see, happy that he was so eager to talk her down like this, especially given her own upbringing. This was what she had been wanting, for sure, to let someone of a lesser wealth and skill as a hunter to show her up, make her into their bitch to breed on repeat.</p><p>“Yes, like this!” Weiss panted, her lips curling on the sides into a doofy grin. “Just like this, Jaune! This is what I want! Top me! Dominate me! Remind me where I am in this relationship! Fuck my pussy good!”</p><p>As she talked dirty to Jaune, Weiss's back arched as he began to thrust harder into her cunt, with his crown poking away harder at her cervix. Her eyes rolled back as he grew more aggressive with her pussy, with both belly and breast shaking with every time he bucked against her body. Her legs soon wrapped around his body, helping to guide him faster into her crotch in the hopes that he would penetrate her pussy harder, injecting the tip into her womb.</p><p> </p><p>“Harder! Harder, Jaune!” Weiss begged. “I want to make sure you dump that load inside my pussy! Push that fucking cum in my womb! Let it swim in me and make more babies!”</p><p>“Really wish you'd give birth to the first batch before we get there...” Jaune huffed, thrusting away inside of his fiancee. His body began to sweat hard, watching on as Weiss's nipples continued to leak. They were starting to grow more profuse with how much milk was coming out, and the young hunter couldn't help but lean into her, wanting to suck on those huge orbs so much.</p><p>His lips locked down on her nipples, making loud slurping sounds that seemed to stir something inside of the heiress. He squeezed them tightly to ensure that he was getting in his daily dose of dairy, even if it came at the cost of Blake's sheets getting coated in the unpasteurized lactation.</p><p>Jaune did his best to pump against Weiss even as he laid atop her, rocking his hips at an awkward angle. The noises she made as he did so were indescribable, though it was pleasant to his ears regardless. The hunter was happy to pound away inside his fiancee, wanting her to be happy with the means of mating with her.</p><p>After some time had passed, Jaune pulled out of Weiss's cunt, watching her face turn bright red. She felt as if she was naked without his member inside her, ironic given she had nothing else on to begin with. Her fluids oozed from her cunt, showing how wet she was for more of her fiance's shaft. The hunter helped Weiss roll over on the bed, having her end up on her hands and knees while her boobs and belly hung just inches off the mattress.</p><p>"Fill it up, please Jaune, fill it up…" Weiss begged, her voice weak as though she couldn't survive without it.</p><p>The tip finally pushed its way inside of the heiress, comforting her as she felt whole once again. Jaune was certain that it was the hormones talking, but he took enjoyment out of hearing her speak so desperately about his meaty member.</p><p>Grabbing her by the hips, Jaune pulled back on Weiss until his dick was fully stuffed inside of her pussy, with the crown just barely puncturing the cervix. The white haired heiress cried out, her voice wailing loudly that she was certain her teammates could hear the action going on within. The hunter began to buck hard against her ass, watching as the cheeks bounced and rippled.</p><p>"Yes, like that, Jaune, like that, just like that…" Weiss said, panting quickly as Jaune rocked into her at a harder speed. She missed it when he would get like this, though she also loved it the most when they were hiding behind the Beacon class buildings, with the adrenaline pumping while the concern that they could be spotted spiking up her arousal.</p><p>Jaune remained silent, the only sounds being Weiss begging for more of his spunk,the hard thrusts of his hips into her plump behind, and his balls as they swung hard into her folds, growing wet thanks to the fluids that escaped her. He was a happy man, to be sure, even if he had already dumped his seed within her mouth. But after days since he last ejaculated, he had more than enough to share, and he was ready to give it to his future bride while her pregnancy kept her in such heat.</p><p>As he pounded harder into Weiss, he began to hear her large tits swing into her belly, slapping hard whenever they came together. The heiress seemed to enjoy it just as much, a high pitched moan of ecstasy coming from her gaping mouth. Her tongue continued to hang from her mouth, drooling onto the fluids they already left on Blake's sheets. Her fluids were starting to splash out of her snatch, spurting out when Jaune pulled back from her body.</p><p>"This is so good…" Jaune groaned with every pump, "I don't think I've ever pounded your ass so hard before!"</p><p>"Nph! Mph! I can…think of a few times…off the top of my heeead!" Weiss spoke with every thrust, only for Jaune to grab hold of her long and elaborate white ponytail. He tugged back on it hard, getting his fiancee to show her face. Even at an awkward upside down angle, she looked just as beautiful as the first time he laid eyes on her, think how different she had become now that she was pregnant and desperate for a reaming.</p><p>Taking the long ponytail, Jaune wrapped it around her throat, tugging on the end to yank her off her hands so that her back was against his chest. There was some choking at first from the Schnee, only for him to loosen the grip on the hair a smidge. She seemed to like it regardless, or so Jaune figured from how her fluids trailed down his member. The liquid dripped onto Blake's sheets, though it was far from the last mess that they were going to make on the mattress where the cat faunus slept.</p><p>"Cumming…" Weiss groaned, looking back at Jaune as he rested his hands on her tits, squeezing more milk from the nipples. "Jaune, I'm cumming. I'm so close…" He rested his head on her shoulder, pressing into her skin as she gave the warning. "Just a little…more…FUUUUUUUCK!"</p><p>Jaune moaned into Weiss's neckline, his own fluids flourishing inside her canal as it blasted off her cervix. The heiress cried out as well, her back arching away from her lover as she let loose on his member, squirting out her lubrication onto his member. It trailed to Blake's bed, getting the sheets dampened from their climax.</p><p>Their orgasms lasted quite a long time, though Weiss was concerned that she wasn't impregnated a second time as she didn't feel the cervix get punctured. Jaune was quick to pop his cock out of her snatch, stepping around the heiress until he was in front of her with the urethral slit aimed at her face. The pregnant huntress held her mouth open wide, with Jaune shooting out enough seed to fill it with.</p><p>Right as Weiss finished squirting, Jaune did his best to remain standing on the bed, even if the space between the makeshift bunks didn't leave him all that much space. The heiress held her mouth open with half-shut eyes, just to show she had caught every string of seed. Just as she was about to swallow, the blonde hunter halted her.</p><p>"Don't swallow it," he said just before Weiss could, "I want to see it again. Show me how much you love my cum."</p><p>Weiss did just that, her mouth opening again as she rolled the seed around with her tongue wagging about like a wave. Jaune cackled at the sight, seeing how infatuated she was with it before letting her swallow.</p><p>The pair sighed. Jaune took a seat next to his fiancee, who rested her arm on his shoulder. "That was worth waiting eight months for…" she purred, her milk still leaking from her tits.</p><p>"Definitely," Jaune said. "Although I think we might owe Blake some new bed sheets after this…"</p><p>"Wait, what the fuck?!" Blake shouted, clawing at the door. "What did you two do to my sheets! You have your own damn bed, Weiss, fuck there if you have to!"</p><p>The two laughed nervously, while Ruby and Yang did their best to control the faunus so that she didn't try to storm in and kill them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p><p>Follow me on Twitter at HeroicFizzer for updates and new stories.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>